The Grand Magic Games: OC Sign Up
by Crystal-Creation
Summary: *Accepting no more OC's* The title says it all. More info inside
1. OC Sign UP

**OC**

* * *

**Here are the 6 guilds I chose to be used in the tournament:  
**

**1. Sabertooth**

Known to have the strongest mages.**  
**

**Master: Jiemma  
**

**2. Blue Pegasus  
**

Known to have the fashionable mages**  
**

**Master: Bob  
**

**3. Mermaid Heel**

Known to be an all female guild.**  
**

**Master: Unknown**

**4. Lamia Scale  
**

Known to be one of the strongest guilds in Fiore.**  
**

**Master: Ooba Babasaama**

**5. Raven Tail  
**

Used to be a dark guild.**  
**

**Master: Iwan Dreyar**

**6. Fairy Tail  
**

Used to be the strongest Guild in Fiore.**  
**

**Master: Makarov Dreyar**

**PS: If more OC's are submitted, I'll increase to 10 guilds.  
**

* * *

**OC Forumn:  
**

**Full Name:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Appearance:  
**

Hair: (Color/Style/Length/Texture)

Eyes: (Color/Style (Ex-Sharp, round etc)

Skin: (Color tone)

Height:

Weight:

Guildmark:

Other:

**Clothing:**

Original Wear:

Party/Event Wear:

Swimsuit:

Other wear: (Ex-Sleep Wear etc Optional)

**Guild: **(Choose three from the 8 guilds)

**Occupation: **(Mage/S-Class Mage/Dragon Slayer)

**Magic: **(Ex: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Transformation, water magic etc)

**Weapon**: (Ex-Fire Blade etc) Optional

**Interest:  
**

**Talent:  
**

**Hobbies:  
**

**Likes/Favorites:**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Fears:  
**

**Past Life/History/Background story: **(Be specific)**  
**

**Family/Relatives:  
**

**Strength:  
**

**Weakness (At least 3)  
**

**Romance: (Yes/No)  
**

**Quotes: **(What words they use often)

**Battle idea **(Ex-Race/Dance etc)**  
**

**Event place: **(Ex-Sky Labirinth)

**Event idea: **(Ex-Hidden/Chariot/Naval)

**Other:**

* * *

**A/N: **I'd really be grateful if you read the chapters about the tournament so that you can understand the story more better.

Suggestions:

If you want your OC to be really strong, I'd suggest any guild Sabertooth and Raven Tail

If you want your OC to be cute/pretty/handsome, I'd suggest Blue Pegasus.

If you want your OC to be courageous, I'd suggest Fairy Tail/ Lamia Scale

If you want your OC to be a boy, any guild except Mermaid Heel

**But choose your guild carefully because**

- All the guilds are strong

- Fairy Tail might not win this (I had a feeling a lot of people will choose fairy tail)

**Also:**

- I'm not really interested in S class mages or Dragon Slayers.

- I'm gonna pick more mages.

- My OC won't be participating.

- No flames please

-I'm not picking MARYSUES

**Review your OC**

**or  
**

**Give me a PM of your OC  
**

**BTW: If you're reading this, I'd be grateful if you submitted your OC and I can't wait for the anime tournament to come out.  
**

**Cya~  
**


	2. Tournament Information

**Grand Magic Tournament**

**PS:** If you're curious about this tournament, read Vol 31, chapter 265 on mangafox.**  
**

**Informations about the tournament:  
**

An event held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000.

**Rules**:

- Only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.

- Guild Masters cannot participate

- Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate

- Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained

- All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00

- Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition

**Arena:**

The competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.

**Tournament:**

The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it:

1st: 10 points

2nd: 8 points

3rd: 6 points

4th: 4 points

5th: 3 points

6th: 2 points

7th: 1 points

8th: 0 points

For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.

The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes and will be set up like so:

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.**  
**

The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit.

**Read more at: Fairy Tail Vol 32 and Grand Magic Games wiki.**


	3. Mage List

**1. Sabertooth**

Girl: Catherine Anne Celestine- WolfieANNE

Girl: Ariane Rotonel-NatsuCookies

Boy: Damien Helter-reven228

Girl: Akane Suzuki-randomlyrandompenguins

Boy: Cloud Skyeheart-Xadamjackson13

Reserved member:

**2. Blue Pegasus**

Girl: Angel Goldsberg-GoldenGloryQueen

Girl: Alayna LaMent-Pochee

Boy: Avery Goldsberg-Golden Glory Queen

Girl: Mizushima Hisoka-Baybeelovee

Boy: Christopher Marik Gaelic-Sorceric7

Reserved member:

**3. Mermaid Heel**

Girl: Sylvia Nightshade-BadApple430

Girl: Yuki Liberteus-MiniMii-Chan

Girl: Angel Celeste-CelestialXxAngel

Girl: Yuni C. Carllos-Adian414

Girl: Ming-Hua-Link0180

Reserved Member: Natalie Ligrert Parthene-Lydia Lucent Scarlet

**4. Lamia Scale**

Girl: Rina Lockheart-KaRa119

Boy: Hiruko Kyoji-Helder

Girl: Eriko Marianne Orgeuil-Syao Blossoms

Boy: Darien Westveil- Syao Blossoms

Girl: Dai Yashi-Dai Untamed

Reserved Member:

**5. Raven Tail  
**

Girl: Avaritsu-Himeko Yukisaki

Boy: Jared Neuge Erebus-Lazybordem

Girl: Siria Abellona-Unwritten-Memories

Boy: Xavier Polk-XxXdraman5077XxX

Girl: Jennifer Foxter-KaRa119

Reserved member:

**6. Fairy Tail**

Boy: Ash Natsume-Lydia Lucent Scarlet

Girl: Ulani Kakyuki-Link0180

Boy: Shou Valkox-dotRHEA

Girl: Aoi Sato-Jacovy

Boy: Yuuki Ferlorne-SyaoBlossoms

Reserved Member: Hattie Sesaha-GlimmeringTophat

**I'll start until the 6 guilds are full. Yes, I decreased 2 since I don't they're the guilds a lot of people want to join.**


	4. Story's up soon

Ok, since I finally got all the OC's I needed, I'll be starting the story soon.

**Go under my profile and find the title  'The Grand Magic Tournament'**

And you'll find I already added a chapter about the character informations.

Enjoy~


End file.
